A Siren and A Hybrid
by Kittywithfangs
Summary: Taking a risk and got a tattoo. Nothing bad can come from getting your skin inked-right? Wrong. I'm now on an adventure in a fictional world with my best friend in different bodies. Yep. Back to being a teenager with vampires running around. Gee I wonder what could go wrong.


Giggles of young adults filtered into the once peacefully empty family home. The best friends moved about, talking about and drinking beer like it was water. The young women sat down on the recliner, joking about. Soon enough they passed out in the upright position.

The sleeping women to let out moans of pain as their recent tattoos burned and bright light emits from the base of their necks where the matching tattoos reside. The sleeping drunks, once the light fully swallowed them, they were gone.

* * *

Suddenly being awake of being conscious, all I wanted to do was go back to sleep(whatever wonderful dream my imagination came up with). Having come up with a blank of what I was dreaming, I started to worry about what I can last recall.

**What was it...I remember having a few drinks with Christina after getting matching tattoos. Fuck-that stung like hell. What else...**

As I began to ponder about my last whereabouts, I try to wiggle into a more comfortable position in this chair...?

**Oh yeah, I must have passed out in the living room. Come to think of it we were watching a movie in our pajamas while drinking beers. I can't remember anything else...**

A groan escaped my mouth as my body began to ache as well as a migraine began to creep up on me. Moving was hard due to the lack of room in a chair but my clothes constricted my would have been easy movements.

**What the hell? Pajamas are comfy not constricting...**

A groan filled with pain and an elbow to my arm caused my attention away from me being in different clothes then I remember last being in.

Cracking an eye open, blinding light filled my sight at first then came the view that made me lean closer, squinting at something that wasn't possible.

**I must still be sleeping**...I thought as I rubbed my hands on my eyes, trying to rub the sleep from my vision. Obviously I was seeing things because it didn't help. My best friend no longer looked of her age but of a little kid...well about fifteen or so.

Christina, with the body of a fifteen year old, had auburn hair instead of her natural brown and her eyes were like a storm on the sea. Greens, grays and blues all swirling together with frightened concern gazed all around us. Light freckles dusted across her cheeks and nose giving her an innocent look. It was masked with the black eyeliner around her eyes. Frantically looking around she combed a glove covered hand through waist length hair. Looking down at her outfit, she sported a white shirt with a tight black vest and neon red skinny jeans that were tucked into doc martins. I also quickly noted a bag and a fedora at her feet before looking around with the same frightened look in her eyes.

My jaw went slack as I looked around the compartment we were in. There were two run ways for passengers and help to walk up and down. At least a dozen seats where scattered about but pointed in the same direction and Tvs where on.

"Why...Why-How?!" Christina tried to get a sentence out but was at a loss of words. But her point was made.

**How did we end up on a plane(to who knows where) when we were at my house? I must be having a dream.**

I concurred as Christina was on the same mindset as I was because she spoke in a hushed tone, "Taylor," I looked away from the aisle and at the younger version of my best friend. "How the hell-No. Why the hell am I dreaming of taking a trip with you when you're I don't know-sixteen?!"

I froze.

**Sixteen? But I'm...**

Upon seeing my shocked reaction, she shook her head and something shiny on her ears caught my attention.

**So Dream Christina has ear piercings also. Huh.**

"Focus!"

"Ow!" I rubbed my arm where she hit me, glaring at her. Then it hit me-metaphorically speaking of course. It dawned on us at the same time.

"Oh! If its a dream, we can't feel pain! Or if we do we wake up shortly after-Punch me," Christina finished simply.

Without being told twice or even thinking about where to hit her, I quickly clenched my fist and punched her in the cheek. It was a dream after all...**right?**

Her head snapped to the side and her light complexion turned red at the point my knuckles collided with her cheek. My focus went to my hand.

Searing white pain filled Christina's cheek and my right hand.

**For the love of all that is holy! Ow ow ow ow! How is this possible? In other dreams it never hurt me or them, just made me angrier.**

I must have looked like an alien trying out its new suit and found out what pain feels like, because looking at my injured hand and not knowing whether to hold it close to my chest or shake out the pain. My mind barely noted how much younger and paler my hand looked for later evaluation.

Holding our injured parts, we looked at each other unable to deny the true. This wasn't a dream.

"You are Christina right?" I question her almost pathetically as I rubbed hand, careful of the new and familiar rings on my fingers not to harm myself further.

The look she game me was simply, 'Duh.'

"Of course its me. I'm not different looking like somebody else," She looked at me accusingly. She huffed when I looked at her strangely. "Let me see if I can find a mirror," She muttered as she picked up the bag at her feet and began searching through it.

It was a cute bag. Black and white checker pattern with little skulls attached to strings on each zipper. It had my focus because that was easier than trying to figure out how in the world we got here. And how we ended up looking apparently years younger than we actually are. My knuckles brushed against the arm rest making me hiss and look down.

My breath got caught in the back of my throat again. Instead of a comfy night spaghetti strap shirt and boxers, were a long sleeved deep gray dress that flairs out past my knees under a black studded corset-

**Oh no-my boobs shrunk!...I liked my boobs. Well that's the sad part of being in a younger body.**

My smile was recovered when I saw my shoes.

**Red high top converse with a wedge! How the hell am I gonna walk anywhere...Eh, they're cute. I'll find a way anyways.**

"Here," a compact mirror was shoved in my view of the pretty shoes, Christina mumbled, "At least now your skin tone matches your face."

Opening the mirror, I shoot her a confused look, I nearly choke on my own saliva at the reflection.

**Its like I've never seen the sun! And it was bad enough before getting teased for how pale I was before...**

Dropping the mirror in my lap in my haste to pull my sleeves up to reveal my skin beneath the pretty gray cotton. My skin no longer had its natural tan I got from my dads side.

"I'm as pale as my mom," I gaped at my best friend.

All what she did was give me a sympathetic look saying, 'that's not all'.

Looking back in the mirror I found that I still had my brown eyes but upon closer look, round circles surrounded my-

**Oh gwad! I'm wearing contacts! Ew! No! Get them out now!**

After a mental freak out about wearing contacts my eyes shifted higher up and a gasp left my lips. My hair had a natural dark brown with tints of red throughout. I wasn't surprised by the color but by the fact it was the length. I haven't noticed the length before because of a studded headband kept the long wavy locks out of my face-except for the usual bangs I was use to having.

Playing with my waist length ends I looked over at my best friend, shock written all over my face.

"What is going on, Bena?"

My answer came through the overhead speaker. Her voice was almost sickly sweet.

_"We will be arriving shortly, passengers. So please make last minute restroom breaks before returning promptly to your seats. We will be landing in Mystic Falls Airline within thirty minutes. Enjoy the rest of your flight!"_

**Did she just say Mystic Falls?**

"Tay, did she just say what I think she said?"

"Yeah-huh."

"Okay, just checking," Bena then proceeds to rub her temples while I'm almost petrified. My own thoughts suffocating me.

**Mystic Falls. Mystic Fucking-Falls. With Elena goody-shoes. With human Matt. Hot vampires Stefan and Damon. Or could it be fake...or like a contest we won...somehow and we look different because of makeup...yeah! Makeup did this...**

Looking around again, I didn't spot any cameras or obvious signs of being on a set or crazy fans excited to see the set location. Trying to keep my breathing calm I simply motioned for the bag at her feet and muttered a quick 'I'll be back' before I rushed(as fast as I could in wedges) to the restroom.

I slammed the door locked and tried not to have another panic attack. I looked in the full length mirror and felt faint. I quickly held onto the counter and turned on the water, trying to focus on the stream of water to calm my breathing. I began to pat myself with wet paper towels which helped.

**I'm okay. It's okay. Everything will be fine... Just breath normally and think of logical explanations for waking up in a plane on the way to a fictional place with really excellent makeup job making not only me but my best friend into younger versions of ourselves. Totally not hard to figure out...**

I looked at the paper towel and noticed no makeup came off. I dropped it like it burned me. I quickly examined my skin and checked for any wrapping around my chest underneath my clothes. I checked my hair if there was anything amiss or unreal.

My conclusion is that it wasn't makeup that made my skin pale and all one skin tone color. I wasn't wearing hair extensions and my hair felt like it was well taken care of. My chest really did shrink about a size and a half- I was borderline C-B cup. I found myself in a younger and slightly different body than the one I was in last night.

Shedding a few tears, I angrily wiped them off and looked into the mirror. I pointed at myself and spoke lowly,

"You can do this. You're strong and you can figure this out...Now just look for clues and get these damn contacts out."

Shuffling through the bag, I found two letters addressed to each of us. Plane tickets that brought up more questions than answers. A wallet, which looked expensive, that had my ID-again can more questions-money and cards with the same name on them as the ID. Also a driver's license with my picture on it(well this version of me anyways). A contacts case along with a glasses case. A medium sized book and a few other things like makeup and such.

Huffing I pulled out the contacts case and pulled out the glasses. Fumbling a bit I dropped the wallet, bending down I noticed something rectangular and hard sticking out of my cute shoes..

Picking up the wallet and pulling out the object I found it to be a phone. My phone to be exact. It looked like the one I had before I came here. Quickly looking through the phone, I found names of 'Dad', 'Step-Mom B', 'Mom', and 'Christina'. There were a few others that struck me odd: 'Aunt on mom's side', 'Cousin Matt', and 'Cousin Vic'.

Sighing, I put the phone back after finding little to no answers. It takes about three painstaking and tearful minutes to get the blasted contacts out and back in its case. Putting it back in the bag I clean the streaks of eyeliner and mascara. After reapplying it I noticed I had to be really close to the mirror to see myself. The glasses had black frames and fit my face well but the lenses were huge compared to ones I had before.

Picking up my things, I gave a last look in the mirror.

**So this is it. The start. The beginning of something. Something new. My home is not in this realm. I'm not in my body...Either I'm dead and this is Heaven or Hell. Well, whatever this is, I'll make the best of it. There's always a reason.**

With that, I left the small bathroom and walked back to my seat. Christina was still there, looking no different then when I left, but she was looking at something intently at her lap...Or something in her lap.

Upon closer inspection, there were items in her lap that came from her pockets she must have searched through while I was away. Fixing my frames, I sat down in my aisle seat with the bag in my lap.

"What are you looking at?" I mumble, pulling out the clues from the bag I found before putting the bag on the floor.

She had a wallet with an ID out with her picture on it, along with cards with the same name on the ID and her phone along with headphones.

"Here-in a TV show for fucking out loud-my name is different. At least my last name is and I'm really fifteen years old again," Christina held up the ID and cards with the name 'Christina Brown' on it.

"Huh," I pulled out my ID and license to show her my changed last name also, "I have a different last name too...I'm Taylor Smith." I let out a laugh, which Christina joined in on, "How sad, my name sounds so plain."

"So what else did you find out because all what I have are the usual numbers like mom, dad, and others like aunt and Vicki and Matt," Christina showed the same numbers I had then quickly switched over to music. "I have every song I had before plus more..."

"That's nice. Now I found two letters that are address to us, plane tickets with the names we have here, the same phone numbers and I'm dying to find out what the letters say," I get the one addressed to me open and pull out a nicely printed letter and begin to read softly,

_**"My dearest daughter, I'm very disappointed in your recent behavior. Being found in a drunken state next to a burning building is not the way I raised you to behave. I understand you have issues with what's happened but your mother and I love you but are very upset with you. I know you don't like the situation but your mother and I have agreed that you and her daughter should go to her sisters, Kelly Donovan, in Mystic Falls as punishment. Cathy is your step mother now and she doesn't appreciate the rude and spiteful attitude you are giving her. You will be given your allowance at the end of the month so you will have to get a job to get anything else because that money will be used for school and food. Nothing else. I apologies for not giving you a proper goodbye but you know how work is. Sincerely WS."**_

We shared a look before I quickly tore open the other letter and notice a total difference. The letter was handwritten and defiantly female.

_**"Honey, You know I love you and I know this will be hard on you girls but know its for the best. My sister says Matt will be a great influence on you girls. I've talked to him and he says he can get you two help finding jobs. Winslow and I have talked it over and this is the best we can do for you girls. I know he may treat you badly honey but its not your fault, he doesn't mean to. Its my fault. Well Matt will be picking you up and he says you two will have to share a room. He says Vicki will turn up sooner or later and when she does I want you two to help each other. I didn't send you over there to party with your older cousin. Make me proud. Both of you. Much love, Molly."**_

**No way. We're sisters?**

"We're sisters?!" Christina eyes bulged out of her skull, looking over both letters.

_"Please turn off electronics and return to your seats. Make sure your seat-belts are fasten, we will be landing shortly."_

**Here goes nothing...**


End file.
